The aim is to hold the Second International Conference on Preventive Cardiology, in Washington, D.C., June 18-22, 1989, under the primary sponsorship of the American Heart Association and its Council on Epidemiology, with co-sponsorship of the American College of Cardiology and National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute nationally, and the International Society and Federation of Cardiology, its Council on Epidemiology and Prevention, and the World Health Organization internationally. The first International Conference on Preventive Cardiology was held in Moscow, U.S.S.R., June, 1985. Thus, a long-range objective of the Second Conference is to establish a pattern of quadrennial International Conferences on Preventive Cardiology. The need and propriety of such a quadrennial Conference stems from: the epidemic onslaught nationally and internationally of the major cardiovascular diseases; the essentiality of prevention, especially primary prevention, for the control of the morbidity, disability, human misery, premature death, and societal costs of these diseases; the scientific research progress being made in delineating their epidemiology and etiology and in applying this knowledge for their prevention and control; the associated progress nationally and internationally in developing and applying effective public policies for their prevention and control; the declines in rates of these diseases in several countries, paced by the U.S.A. The Conference is to accomplish a comprehensive review of these vital matters, through special invited lectures and organized symposia, and through free communications, both in the oral (platform) and poster form. The Conference is to include as an integral component a core curriculum for practicing physicians on "why" and "how to" practice preventive cardiology. It is also to include a Young Investigators Award.